New York Redemtion's
by BornRose2
Summary: Surviving from a horrible fate, C finds herself in the middle of the greatest city in America; New York. Now she must learn to adapt to her new surrounding, but with so many heartbeats how is she to contain her dark nature? The SVU team has some work cut out for them when they stumble in on a real half-vampire! Will they all come up with a compromise? Or will C lose it and kill!
1. Awakening!

Awakening! Familiar Surroundings!

North America was known as the Incredible Melting Pot; a mixture of cultures and races squeezed on one continent that just about anyone would find themselves dizzy upon first sight. Although, most people blamed the Revolution to the Civil War on starting the blend. Not that I have any complaints on it. But I'm willing to bet the country didn't expect a real half-vampire to wash up on one of New York's beaches to become a part of that blend. Stories of the supernatural always remained… well, supernatural. As in; it doesn't exist! Until I came in, that is.

My name is C. This is my story of how I thought that I had died, only to survive and find myself in the one place, in the world, that I would have little to no chance upon seeing again. Ever. How did it happen, you ask? Simple; I was betrayed. Betrayed by the one person who turned my life around and made me feel special, only so that I could overhear him spitting and lowering my value behind my back. Talk about your odd breakups! After all, the guy I was _involved_ with is a vampire. That's right. A real, blood sucking, homey from hundreds of years ago. Ya, he is also the King of Vampires too. Count Dracula.

If only I was smart enough to listen to that voice of reason in my head, I would have never fallen so low. But I just had to be a stupid hero. Trying to save a friend from a fate worse than death only to have it backfire on me. Then I went on an adventure that seemed to have come out of a cheap Hollywood closet of movies, and then to have the villain tie me up to some blessed cross, with blessed silver wirings holding my wrists and ankles and toss me over a cliff into the freezing waters of the ocean. And now, I am here. Determined by Fate or Coincidence, I knew that if I ever survived this I would hunt down that bastard and take my revenge. And the Count; he's next. But for now, I was still surprised when I woke up again to find that my wish had come true!

* * *

The city of New York was common for its thugs, criminals, sexual abusers and car thieves, drug dealers, and so on. Perhaps it was because of the place being crammed pack with sooo many people! But there were five people that were about to meet their just disserts.

They had just robbed a small drug store and were now running down the sands of one of the common beaches close to Long Island. Wearing dark clothes and jackets, they ran as soon as police cars were heard a mile away.

"I told you we should have killed the guy!" One said as the quickly dived behind a hill.

"And risk going for life in jail for murder, Cecil?" Another shouted at him, "This way; if we **are** caught, we won't get so much time in the Joint!"

"Speaking of joints," A third dropped beside them and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and his lighter. "I need one after pulling that one off!"

"Shsssh! You wanna get us all caught now!" Their leader, a young man in his mid-teens gritted his teeth at them.

"Relax, Boss," Their fifth team mate took a joint when offered one, "We're all here! And we got a great spot by the ocean too!" He pointed to the sea and how the morning rays were starting to reflect on its surface.

"Dumb shit," He spat as he sat the bag of cash down. It wasn't a lot of money, but it will help them get by for the next few days. "You know I hate the ocean!"

"Hey, Jerry? What'cha doing over there?" One of them spotted their members hovering over the other side of the sandy hill, looking like he was ready to piss himself.

"Uh, guys!" He shouted and waved them over, "You gotta see this shit!" All four of them exchanged looks before heading over to where the guy stood. What they found made one of their members want to lose his lunch.

A dead girl. Face down and wearing a white gown while tied to a four by four cross. Her black hair covers her pale face as some of the water washed under her bare feet.

"Mother fuck!" Their leader cursed and turned his back at the gruesome sight, for the water had made the corpses skin look sicker than sick. "This city is getting freakier and freakier with their religious bull shit!"

"What? You got an idea of how she got like this?" One of them asked as a second went to examine the body.

"Well what do you think she's tied to? Fucking drift wood?" He growled at him as he tried to shack off the nausea that threaten to break his control. "That's a cross, you moron! Like from a church! See? Even Edd knows what a fucking cross is!" He pointed to the guy who had put his hands together in a silent prayer for the girl.

"Well excuse me for not going to church school!" He spat at him and rubbed a hand through his messy, brown hair, "Maybe if I was, I would even be here!"

"Then why don't you go then, chicken shit!" He fired back, for he was in no mood for this. They just had succeeded in robbing a small store, and finding a dead girl on the beach wasn't apart his agenda for today.

"Hey guys!" One of the guys interrupted their fight. "I think she's been tied with silver wirings!"

"What!? That's fucked up, bro!" The other three joined him, but their leader stayed on the hill.

"Your right, man!" Another agreed as his fingers traced over the silver on the wood, mindful of the girl's hand that hung limp from it. "These babies will feed us for a month, if we sell them to the right dealer! Give me the cutters!"

"You guys are not seriously thinking about taking silver from some dead bitch's crucifixion are you?" Their leader shook his head at them. "Greedy fucks! All of ya!" He slid down the hill next to them. He knew they were low on cash and that's why they committed to the robbery, but deep down, he knew this was pushing it. "Gimme that!" He yanked the cutters away from one of his boys. "Will be all damn day here with you doing it!"

"Oh ya?" He smirked at his boss, "Who was the one who used that thing to get us into the store because _somebody_ had a splinter in their thumb?"

"Shut the fuck up, will ya!" He hissed as some of the others chuckled at the display. There were several layers of silver wirings he had to cut through. "Damn it! She must have gotten mixed into the wrong, fucking club house!" He spat as the cutters finished with the last layer. They all groaned in disgust when the girl's hand fell to the sand.

"Must have been one of those Satanist groups," One of the guys shivered at the thought. "Those black robed weirdoes will do anything to live up to the mother fucking Devil."

"Ya well – Let's just hurry up with this thing and get the Hell outta here!" He said as he started on the wire on the girl's ankles.

"You know for a dead whore, she looks good," Another commented as he moved some of the black hair from her face. "I don't think I've ever seen her around here? Have you, Edd?"

"Na, man. Maybe she's from New Jersey or something," He said and rubbed his arms for warmth. "Dude! Did it just get colder out here or what?"

"Here, have a joint and shut up already!" He handed the guy a cigarette as their leader started on the last of the wirings. "He's almost done. See? There's probably a pound of silver in our hands now! Right Jake? Jake?"

"H-her f-f-fingers!" The guy was looking down into the sand, where the girl's hand lay. "T-t-they just moved! I swear it, man! I'm not making this shit up!"

"Goddamn it man!" Their leader took the panicked guy's smokes away and tossed it to the ocean. "Maybe if you stop smoking this shit you wouldn't be seeing things!" He said and looked at the dead girl that lay as limp as the wood she had been tied too. Nothing moved. Not even her toes looked alive as they tossed the cross to the side. Their boss then lifted up the girl's head by the scruff of her hair. "Look at her! Is she moving now? Hey! Chicken shit! I'm talking to you!"

Nobody said anything else as the guy just froze in his shoes. He was staring wide eyed at the dead woman in their leader's hands, but what he saw, made him almost shit himself. The _supposed_ dead woman was now slowing opening her eyes. And they were red. RED! Glowing like the back of a taxi cab as her upper lip lifted to reveal two very sharp looking teeth.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Their boss shook the girl's head, as if to prove a point, "SHE'S DEAD! D.E.A.D. DEAD! So stop being a fucking coward and move you're a – AAAH!"

Her hand! Her hand had shot up and grabbed their leader's arm and pulled him down to face her. Their leader; their brave boss that had bailed them out so many times was now staring into the red eyes of the dead girl, who now was holding him like a vice.

He had no words. He just gaped in fear and pain as the woman's eyes seem to have captured his soul. He couldn't move even if he wanted too. Then the girl made the most frightening sound that any of them had ever heard. It was a low yet frightening hiss of a growl and it only strengthened when her jaws opened to reveal her fangs. She had shifted to her knees, so as to hold her posture better and then she reached with her other hand, pulling of his coat some to reveal the naked skin of his throat. When he swallowed in fear, she lunged, and pierced the soft tissues right under his jaw. He only had a short time to yell as it was gurgled by the constriction of his windpipe being crushed by the woman's jaws. He felt his strength diminish and his body growing cold while the last thing he could hear was the sound of the woman drinking. She was drinking from him! Drinking his blood! And after a few minutes of being under this sensation, the last thing he could hear was his group screaming and shouting curses at the woman.

"OH MY GOD! CECIL!" One of the guys shouted as the dead; now alive woman, released their boss and friend. He fell to the ground and laid there, his dark eyes staring up at the sky as they glazed over in death.

"GODDAMN BITCH!" Edd pulled out his pistol and started firing at her, but she was a blur to him. He couldn't pull the trigger fast enough as she grabbed his wrist and twisted it, making his bones break as his hand was now facing the other direction. His screams of agony were soon silenced as the woman pounced on him and bit into his throat.

The other three decided to make a run for it. Whatever this woman was, she was far too strong for any of them. Jake ran as hard as his feet would let him. He heard the cries of fear from his other friends as they were caught by the Damned woman, but he refused to look back. He knew this was a bad idea from the moment he joined this group. He wasn't twenty yet and already he had made the mistake of running from home. Maybe if he actually listened to what his parents said he wouldn't be in this sad predicament now.

_I'm sorry, mom! I'm sorry, dad! I'M SORRY!_ But his thoughts soon turned into fear as a pair of strong hands grabbed him by the shoulders and a sharp pain entered his neck. He felt the woman growl in delight as her weight brought him down to the sand where he tried to fight her off. But, already he felt himself weak. She was like a rock, breaking him with just her strength. And all too soon his thoughts were lost to him as the woman took the last of his blood into her.

* * *

When the deed was done, the creature stood and looked satisfied at her kill. She was free! Finally free from that damn cross! Also, she had an added bonus of blood from the men that freed her. Such fools! Yet they were useful in the end. But, now what? She was somewhere that she couldn't recognize, yet her other half did! The original host will know what to do now! She had to! She was born here after all! On these lands, they both could find out where they were and what to do next, but most importantly; she had to find a way to return to their beloved Master. Reigning in her blood lust, the creature retreated to the back of the girl's mind and allowed her to wake up. _Wake up! Wake up! It is time to wake up!_

* * *

I blinked my eye's some from the brightness of the world until I found myself standing upright somewhere. Standing. I am standing. But I don't know how I got here. My toes feel something grimy and cold from beneath me. Sand.

I remember waves… and water. Lots and lots of sea water. Burning my lungs and throat till I couldn't breathe any more.

I thought I had died then.

And yet… I am here… standing upright on a rocky shore. I'm surrounded by five dead bodies of guys I've never seen before. Their corpses half mangled and shredded like a wild animal had just attacked them. Their eyes filled with fear as their mouths were left open in a silent scream. Their blood dripped from my fingers and my lips as I couldn't recall anything in the last hour.

Bound. My wrists were bound! I remember! And yet… I am free. Free! But – where –?

A loud booming noise far from a distance makes me fall to my knees and clamp my hands over my ears. I'm in what is left of my white dress and look up to see a plane flying high over me. An airplane. An airplane! Realizing that I was near some form of civilization, I stood up again and slowly stumbled up the rocky beach and onto a littered hill, my legs fighting off the weariness from my rough journey. Yet what I found made me shutter and wondered if I was really still alive.

Buildings. Lots and lots of man-made building filled my eyes as their lights dimmed with the morning's sun. I spotted a bridge so long it looked like it was moving some in the soft breeze. I spotted a sign. A build-board made of bright green colors and black, bold letterings that read:

**LONG ISLAND -**

** - NEW YORK **

_I'm – I'm back in America. I'm – I'm back._

This feels – weird. No, really! It's really weird! Here I should be dead in the ocean being fish food for some shark, yet here I am. I'm alive! I'm breathing air! AIR! Not sea water and… well, ya okay so I can taste fresh blood. Must be from these guys setting me free from the cross and then… my other half must have woken up first. Uh oh! I have to get out of here!

Looking at my attire though, I wouldn't get far and would no doubt be stopped by a curious stranger. Feeling a bit, ashamed, but quickly shacking it off I walked over to the dead guys and started rummaging through their pockets and checking if any clothes were free of blood. Finding a black, leather jacket, free of blood, I regrettably took it off the body and dusted it free of sand. It was long sleeved and had something heavy inside. A pistol. More guns, eh? Oh well, it might come in handy. To my right I discover a bag on the ground. Filthy with sand and some blood but I got curious and opened it. What I found made me cringe. Money. A fair amount of it stuffed in this thing along with smokes, chips and jerky. Why is it whenever my situation turns shity, a bag of jerky falls on my lap!

Never mind the rhyming I just thought of, but now I realize that I just killed a gang of robbers. Feeling less sorry for these guys I pull the coat over me and start walking away with the bag in hand. I spar a glance at the cross that just lay next to the ocean waves. I shiver. I never EVER wish to remember my time in the ocean again! Although I was cold and my feet were bare, I shrugged off the last thoughts of my despair until I found a place to hide.

I walked for a long time, avoiding curious eyes from people walking around at night. I have to find a better way of transportation than walking! As if on cue, a garbage truck starts passing me by. A garbage truck usually leads to a big city and it's going in the direction of New York. I know New York. Some of it that is. But I know of a few abandoned buildings I can use to lie low in for a while. At super speed, I climbed into the mobile dump and sat in the stench of waste. I could live with it though. After all, I had sea water clogged in my nose for… how long was I in that ocean?

As I crouched in the garbage, so no one would see me, I spotted a newspaper. Probably yesterdays because of the rising sun that now shines overhead, so at least I have some clue as to _how long_ I've been in the ocean. Flipping the pages towards the front I easily spot the date in bold, small font:  
**Friday, January 18, 2013 **

_The eighteenth_, I thought as I tried to remember the date I was in last. _I think… it was the fourth when we… when I was traveling with Dracula… Dracula…"_

My face morphed into a frown as my eyes burned red with anger. _I remember now. I remember what that fucking bat said about me! Incompetent! A fool! Nothing more than a tool for his evil purpose! Well no more! NO MORE! FUCK HIM! DAMN HIM TO HELL A HUNDRED TIMES OVER!_

I toss the paper to the far end and leaned up against the cold wall of the garbage truck as I tried to calm myself. The driver was still oblivious to my presence and I wanted to keep it that way, and throwing a tantrum would only make matters worse. When the truck gave a quick turn I peeked over the edge and spotted a sign that it passed. It read; **Marine Parkway Bridge, Watch Out for Ice! **

I mentally groaned as I sat with my knees against my head and my arms holding them in place. A bridge only meant one thing to me right now. I was near the ocean's waters again. My body trembled in fear of the events that it had gone through. Just the smell of salt water gives me a bad vibe! Could you really blame me though? Being tied to a fucking cross and found that I was trapped in that Hell for over a week would make anybody queasy to see water again!

Clenching my teeth, I tried to count to twenty and start over. Little help did that provide! As soon as the driver was on the bridge I shook and whimpered like a puppy. Closing my eyes didn't help either, for the swirling colors only reminded me of being under the ocean's surface. Tears threaten to spill, but I bit my lip and tried to think of something else. What else can I think of! I've been used, abused, mistaken for a tool and then tossed into the sea like some condemned witch! All in all; today just sucks!

It felt like ages had passed when the wheels of the truck hit normal and ground supported pavement again. I drew in a breath (despite the garbage aroma) to find normal air again, but I ended up coughing a whole lot in the end. I was in a populated city again along with all of its pollution, and I fought to control my lungs and adjust to that familiar pressure. Looking over the rim again I spotted the street sight saying; **Flatbush Ave**.

_Flatbush… Flatbush Avenue… Oh, now I know!_ I smiled to myself as my memory of places never failed. It was a common road that ran right through Brooklyn, New York. **If** this guy stays on that road I'll be heading for New York, New York next! It's been ages, for my grandfather used to take me there every summer; just to get some ideas on a better school education that is. But the place was huge in every sense of the word; despite the cluster and buster of people and cars, it was a pretty cool city.

Yet my smile disappeared when I realized where I intended on going. A place full of people! _Humans_! Being in Afghanistan at night surrounded by sleeping humans would be nothing compared to the City that Never Sleeps!

Shaking my head I tried to keep it together. _No, no! I can't think like that now! I'll be good! I'll be cool! I can probably make do with the homeless or even the criminals. Ya! Like that group of robbers that my other half killed before I woke up! Okay! Okay! So now I have a plan for survival! I even got money to start out with! Okay, so it's stolen money, but it's better than nothing! I can even sell these weapons I got from the young gang members too. _

Although, I felt a little distraught about the vampiric half of me coming out and killing those poor kids, I didn't feel sorry for them. One of them looked like he was still in Junior High School! Then again, it was their poor choices that lead them to run out like modern bandits and then find me on that beach and cutting me out of the silver wires. Silver! That's right. Silver can go for a lot these days and they could have made easy money after freeing me. But they didn't realize they had just freed a blood thirsty monster. That's another thing I'll have to be careful of now that I'm home, my feeding habits will have to be hidden so that suspicion doesn't rise.

Another rough turn caused me to look up but I sighed when he was still on Flatbush Ave. He was probably making his rounds and now heading to the nearest dump or recycling center; which there was quite a few near New York. I just hope the Brooklyn Bridge doesn't affect me as much as the last one did!

The sun rose higher and I was grateful of the heat that came from its rays. After all, it was winter here too, but not as bad as Europe. I rested my head against the dirty walls but refused to go to sleep. I didn't want anything to remind me of the ocean, not even in my dreams. Car horns from in front and behind me kept me awake and I couldn't help but chuckle at myself. About less than a year ago, **I** would be one of those people. On the road to a daytime job, drinking coffee and planning the next day. But no. I have to live with this cursed life that I've chosen. Swallowing my emotions though I tried to remain focused as signs to the Brooklyn Bridge came into view.

Another hour went by and the suspension cables of the bridge filled my view from overhead. Trembling and fighting off the nausea, I tried to ignore the sound of waves as they splashed against the bridge's foundations.

_Almost there! Almost there! _I kept reminding myself even though I knew traffic had settled in and everyone else joined in on the orchestra of car horns. _Oh, my head! My ears!_ The sounds all gave me a headache as I tried to focus on a shredded pillow in the corner within the dump truck. It's no mystery why vampires and such don't live in big cities. Just the ruckus of every-day shit would drive even a Werewolf away! Although, today's movies seem to try and change everybody's minds.

Finally, after a half hour had passed, the driver turned his truck off the bridge and started down some random road south of it. Once he had turned into an area with no one in it, I hopped off my ride and landed on the sidewalk like a gymnastics pro. Quickly, I ran into an empty alleyway and hid till the truck was gone. _Thanks for the lift!_

Breathing in a sigh of relief I examined where I was. New York was my next guess but where in this noisy place can I stay? Before I could decide on other things, sounds of human heartbeats appeared behind me.

"Hey, cutie!" A male voice taunted me as I turned to meet four strangers in black shirts and blue jeans. "Looken' for some company?"

All four of their white faces looked at me with amusement. As if my situation is funny to them! I don't even have any shoes and these guys think to mug me? Oh ya, the bag I have has some stuff, but I'm not going to hand it over. Besides, the sound of their blood pumping in their bodies was starting to sound enticing.

"What's in the bag, doll? Your clothes?" He asked as another smirked. "Probably is. You must be some slutty bitch that gets paid for a bit of _fun_, am I right? Is that why you're dressed like that cause I doubt that coat is yours."

"Wrong," I growled and showed my fangs to them, making them stop in their tracks. "Leave me alone, or you'll regret it!"

"Whoa, girl! Nice pearls you got in there!" One of them commented and pointed a finger at my mouth. "So you go for the dark and kinky routine? I'm game!"

I hissed but that only made them laugh. "Kitty's got bite! But – will she purr?" One guy grinned as he was the first to close the distance between us and reach out to touch my face. I grabbed his wrist and squeezed, making him cringe. "OW! Let go! Damn, you sure got a grip! OW! OOOW! BOYS! Get this bitch off me!" He yelled and fell to his knees as I squeezed harder.

They pulled out their knives and surrounded me. But I let loose an unnatural sound from my mouth; mixed with a yell and a hiss, as my hands turned into claws. The first to fall pray was a guy in short blond hair. I whipped my claws at his throat before he could plunge his pocket knife into me. Gurgling and choking on his own blood, the smell brought my own needs to the surface.

"What the Hell!?" One of the guys sputtered, and then he tried to pounce on me. Yet I caught the guy's arm and brought his neck to my aching fangs. His blood wasn't that good. If anything, it tasted kinda dirty. Tainted blood! Gross! But it satisfied my belly as I drained him dry. He fell like the empty sack that he was as the third just stared at me, petrified as to what to do next.

"What the fuck are you!?" The guy I was still holding looked up at me in horror as he realized I had just killed two of his buddies. I looked down and a gasp escaped him. My eyes were red again. I can feel it. The veins under the skin of his arm pumped in more blood as his heart rate increased.

"Your death!" I hissed and within a blink of an eye I grabbed his head and snapped it till it was turned the other way. He fell to my feet as his heart stopped and the last of the four was still standing there in fear. He had yet to think about moving as his face drained of color. I approached him slowly and still he didn't move. I knew what I had to do, though I didn't like it. He was a witness to my crimes; even if these guys were druggies or another small gang; I couldn't let him live.

"You made the mistake," I chide as I stopped a foot away from him, "You should have taken my advice and left me alone." I spat and circled him as he began to tremble on his feet; his light blue eyes were forming tears as I gently pulled the knife from his fingers. He was in shock. I'll end that soon enough. "And now," I whispered into his ear as his trembling turned into full out shaking, "It's your turn!"

I grabbed his head and plunged my fangs into his throat. He gasped but that was all I would let him do as he fell to his knees. My grip on his shoulders made his bones crack as I held him in place. His blood tasted a bit better, but still I can detect some similarities from the last guy. Once I was done, and his heartbeat gone, I dropped him and moved on further down the alleyway. I can't stay here anymore so I have to keep on moving. But how? Wandering through the streets like this is going to get me noticed.

When I looked up at the sky, a thought came to me. The rooftops! I can climb any wall and jump to any nearby roofs for an advantage! Better than crossing the city streets! With my mind made up, I jumped. Positioning my feet to the wall, they stuck as I readjusted my new angle on the world. Walking up the wall I peered over the edge, in case of any more people. Nobody. I was alone above this world. Good. I've already killed too many today and I have to find a place now.

Surviving this city was going to be serious for me. Like a jungle, but made of more buildings and people that has ever existed, I have to adapt or else **I'll **be the pray! I'll never let that happen again! Never will I be called weak, used, or even made into a slave! I am free! Free! Once I find somewhere to lie low, I'll be even better than free. I'll be fine. For the first time in my life, I hoped that I will be fine.

* * *

**Alright! New story! Hope you guys like it because there is more to come! I'll update as soon as I can and look back to correct any mistakes I've made. Till then REVIEW and REVIEW to let me know how it's coming! Will C survive the big city life or will the law catch up to her? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Sincerely; BR2**


	2. Rise to a New Sunrise!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Van Helsing or Law and Order SVU characters and such; only my OC's.**

Rise to a New Sunrise!

I woke up inside a room, the sun barely showing through the moth bitten curtains. I was lying upright against the far wall, my feet lying dead across from me as I continued to stare out at the window. I could hardly recall how I got here, for I had been mental warring with myself all last night. Then… I remembered.

* * *

**Flashback: Seven hours ago;**

I had been walking for hours before the setting sun. The rooftop's concrete was cold under my bare feet as some clumps of snow still existed in the gutters. I was feeling tired and getting frustrated at myself at the events of the last few hours. I knew killing those men was wrong; especially when I had to remain hidden, but my other side just itched to be released. To taste blood and rip flesh again had brought a disturbing satisfaction to my very soul. It had to be my vampiric half! Though I couldn't blame it. Being in that fucking ocean did nothing to improve my split-personality.

After a while of conflicting with myself I finally spotted an old apartment complex. It was old and raddled with age and weather, but even more satisfying was I could only hear a few heartbeats coming from the place. Perfect! I spotted an open window and immediately dived in from the roof I was on. Landing with silence and as much dignity as I could manage; what with the beaten up white dress and jacket I still wore; I suck into the small apartment and looked around, dropping the back on the floor. The walls were a simple cream white and a raggedy bed lay across from me. Judging from the smell, it was only used for one purpose. Sex.

I groaned and rubbed my nose from the stench of human sweat and – whatever – while I passed the bathroom entrances a dresser with a broken glass frame. Scrunching my brows in confusion, I looked through the glass and saw a plain couple; cuddling and smiling as if nothing else in the world mattered in that captured moment. But why would it be broken? Something didn't smell right. Besides the bed smelling of 'old use' I walked out of the bedroom and found myself in the living room. Ya right! It was more like a wreck room now! A couch with torn and beaten cousins lay pushed up to the far end of the room. Pictures and empty bottles of alcohol lay scattered across the floor. The table had been turned over and left over chines food was rotting the carpet with its stench. A flat screen TV was broken by what looked to be somebody's fist as I detected fresh blood still lingering in the glass.

Hearing a heartbeat coming from a small kitchen I slowly made my way to find a blond; the same blond whose face was in the photograph that had been smashed into. She looked horrible and smelled of booze. No wander there, for she held a half empty bottle in her pale hand while a bunch of small orange and white bottles littered around her. She had overdosed; slowing killing herself with wine and prescription drugs to try and kill herself over what? A heartbreak? A fight with a guy who never loved her and/or perhaps cheated on her? This kind of act mad me angry. Although her heartbeat was faint and she looked sick, she was still conscious for her head rolled towards my direction. Dark blue eyes were glossy and puffy after crying while her blue jeans and white shirt was stained with her blood. Her other hand was cut badly after punching the TV screen and I could tell right away; she had gone through one hell of a breakup. One that she didn't want to live with.

"Are… are you a… angel?" She rasped with a barely controlled voice. She thought I was her savior? Someone to bring her to everlasting peace in Heaven? Boy is she dead wrong!

"No," I spat rather miff. "You think that killing yourself makes things any better?" I countered and rounded on her as my eyes turn red. "How dare you let yourself get this weak! How _dare _you let some _man_ get the better of you!"

Her face only contorted into pain and agony as empty sobs wracked her chest. I know I was being cruel, but seeing this only reminded of my own pain of what I went through; and there was nothing more pathetic than letting somebody get the better of you just because they called you worthless or worse… a tool for only one use.

"I thought… I though he loved me!" She sniffed as the bottle rolled away from her hand. A growl rippled from my throat as I knelt down and grabbed the stupid woman by the collar of her shirt.

"IDIOT! He was USING you!" I hollered and shook her hard enough to make her head roll back and forth almost hitting the metal frame of the oven from behind. My body trembled with rage as my nails grew into claws, ripping some of the poor woman's shirt. "YOU'RE supposed to be stronger than this! Stronger than that BASTARD! This is your life, damn it! You're free from him now! FREE! DON'T LET HIM WIN BUY TAKING YOUR OWN LIFE!"

"I – I CAN'T! I CAN'T LIVE – WITHOUT HIM!" She sobbed as tears stained her face. "I – I can't. I – I want to die! I want to die! Please! Just kill me! I want to die! I just want to die!"

A snarl ripped from my throat but I quickly swallowed it when she didn't flinch. She would have been dead already with all the pills she had popped into her system. She was stronger than she thought, but thanks to that no good piece of shit, her soul was haggard and her heart broken. Her mind wanted nothing more than to seek the peace that comes with death. And from that moment, I envied her. I had survived through countless attacks on my supernatural body. Not even the ocean could take my life. Unlike this broken woman, I was cursed. And… for a moment I thought she never looked more human.

Humans desire nothing more than to be wanted by others and to find happiness at the end of a long road of turmoil. But sometimes – that road ends up crumbled and full of painful truths in this world. There is no such thing as 'true love,' only pain, sorrow, and those strong enough to rise and walk away from it to try and make their own illusion of happiness.

"Is that what you really want?" I asked my voice strangely calm and quiet.

"Please," She wept in her despair, "I just want to die."

"Alright," I sight and took her injured wrist to my lips, "This might hurt some, but you won't feel anything latter on."

One moment she was sobbing, the next she gave me a soft smile that tore me apart. She was counting on me to end her misery the only way I knew how. She wanted me to be her angel of death. Clenching my jaws for only a moment, I released my fangs and bit into her wrist. A pleasant gasp escaped her lips as I started to drain her of blood. The presence of alcohol and drugs didn't bother me in the least. If anything, that only gave her blood an extra bonus of strength for my own needs. But I wasn't prepared for the painful emotions that seemed to be seeping from her and into me, for it only reawaken my own to face my horrible reality.

When her heartbeat finally faded into silence and her eyes closed as if to sleep, I sat there on my knees, staring at her with wishful thoughts. My body trembled after a few moments of silence and I stood up to look around me. Here I was, giving the peace of death to a complete stranger so that I can live on with their blood. Yet her smell of despair and the emotions of her sorrow made me shiver. I looked down when I found newly formed drops of blood staining onto the woman's jeans.

I raised my hands to my face and found that I was crying. Crying tears of blood for myself? For her? For all that has happened to me? For the pain that this woman gave off suddenly reminded me of my own and I couldn't help but let the tears flow free. My face contorted into despair as this woman's situation seemed so different yet so similar to mine.

Shot down and used by the only man I thought to hold my heart. Who I thought I could love and who would return my feelings only ended up shattering them in the end. Sure the guy I dealt with wasn't really a man, but a pure monster; a King! All the kind and considerate things he had said and done for me were really lies. LIES! He was only using me for the slave that I had become! I was no more than his bitch on his leash. But no more. NO MORE!

Before I knew it I was now sobbing hysterically and I clenched my head in my hands as his voice seemed to repeat over and over again.

"_You are more worthy than you know."_

SMASH!

My hands found the nearest thing to lash out and that was the cheap wooden table that stood next to me. My anger. My frustration. These horrible feelings that were once in the now dead woman was flowing through me, making me want to hit and scratch anything my claws could get on!

"_She is a tool! Incompetent in the ways of a true vampire!"_

"GAAAAAAGH!"

CRASH!

My screams of agony tore into the living room where I finished off the TV. Throwing it across the room as my claws scratched at the wall.

"_You are beautiful." "Why not let your turn come?" "Come to me, and I shall heal you."_

"AAAAAAHAAAA HAAAAAA!"

Oh, this pain of emotions! It was all too much for me to stand! His smooth voice that filled me with such hope, making me feel like I mattered till I overheard him spit at my life like it was nothing again! GOD DAMN HIM! GOD DAMN HIM FOREVER! WHY CANT I DIE? WHY CAN'T I DIE!?

With one final cry that I was sure could be heard for miles, and it sounded so inhuman; I fell to the floor of the living room where I sobbed till sleep took my battered mind and body.

* * *

**Present time:**

When I woke up, it was still dark out, but my body had moved by itself to sit and lean into the wall.

_We must go back!_ _Whining and crying will solve nothing! _ My other half chide at me for my earlier display of weakness. So fucking what? I could care less what my despair has done to this place.

_We must go back! Find a way back to Master! _

"Never," I said in a hoarse tone.

_WE MUST! We must return to our rightful owner! Do not deny our Master! He is ours! And we belong to –!_

"NEVER!" I screamed which silenced my double. "I – we belong to no one. We – are – free. Free.

_Free? Free from what? _

"Free from – **him**. Free from control! Free from being a servant! FREE!" I said, my chest aching with new realization as my mind buzzed at the possibilities that it fed to my vampiric half. Even though I just went through a major melt down, a weight seemed to be lifted from my shoulders. "I am free." I gave a hollow giggle. "**We** are free! No more him. No more HIM!"

It would seem that the vampire was no longer worth mentioning his name. Never again will I bend over and be fucked with by anyone else. "Never again. We can do whatever the Hell we want! And not a single being here can stop me. Can stop **us**!"

_Free. FREE! Free to feed! Free to run and rule! Free!_

A grin full of malice spread across my face, rather it was me who as doing it or it was the 'other' me, I didn't care. All I knew was I was alive. Alive and free! I can finally live a life for myself! For me and nobody else! Hell! With my talents I could become an assassin! A hero? Fuck that! I'm nobody's fucking savior! Sure that woman wanted release from this world of pain, but that's all I gave her.

My memories from the past will now be buried within me. I really don't give a shit what people will think of me. From the example that this woman when through, I will be the stronger. My pain – it may take months even years to get over him, but I will. I will be stronger than this! I will find my purpose in this world even if I'm forever damned. For now though, I need to clean myself up.

The sun was rising at the same time I got to my feet and I wanted to laugh again at the poetic observation. I rise with a new day and a new life to look forward to. Remembering that there was a bathroom in this dump I walked to it and started to undress. Luckily there was a shower head and I immediately turned it on to steamy hot. The water felt great on my worn out skin and with each minute under the shower I felt better. It didn't really surprise me that a shower didn't remind me of the ocean. Now a bath might bring me to my knees, but I'll have to combat that fear later. Finding shampoo and soap on the side made me want to sing. The ocean had done a number on my black hair and to condition it back into its volume made me sigh in relief.

Yet there was still the question of what to do with the dead woman's body. Hmm… I'll have to bury her. Or I could just leave her. After all, death by overdose is nothing new in this country. I don't know if she has any family but I'll worry about that latter, right now a discovery had drawn my attention anew.

Both my wrists and right above my ankles showed deep marks of were the silver blessed wires had bound me to that cross. Why weren't they fading? From the back of my feet were fine but my hands were different. As the marks were almost around my wrists, the back of my palms looked like they had been burned by the wood. Wonder struck me as I quickly turned off the water and went to the mirror above the sink. Sure my reflection was like a ghost, but as I turned around I could clearly see the indentation of the cross on my back.

"Fuck," I cursed and frowned at my nearly visible refection of the scare on my back. It stretched from the nap of my neck and stopped just above my ass as my shoulder blades bare the rest of the unmistakable symbol. The ocean water had done its number on my body along with the cross. Now it looked like I had a fucking tattoo of the thing! A reminder of what Hell I had gone through. Terrific.

Hiding that wouldn't be a problem, it's just the marks on my wrists that will make people thing I was a _Cutter_. Well, if they saw the burnt makes on the back of my hands, that is. I'll have to find suitable gloves. Like those fingerless gloves! Those would be perfect enough that my claws will have free room to summon. But first, besides gloves, I have to find clothing for the rest of my naked body.

Grabbing a towel, I dried my hair and went through the drawers for anything that would fit me. Socks, I'll happily take, for I was getting tired of walking in my bare feet. A black sweater, that looked to be for a guy, I'll take anyway. A sports bra that seemed a few sizes smaller than me, well that's a no, so I'll have to go bra-less till I buy my own size. That feeling is uncomfortable but I'll deal with it. I noticed several pairs of jeans and found that they could fit me. Taking a pair of dark blue underwear and some light blue jeans, I felt a little better. Now it was time to find some shoes. Luckily, this woman was like every other shopping girl; she had a dozen of shoes to wear each day. Some were fancy wear and others were so high on the heels you would think she was trying to be a giant! But I found a pair of sneakers that fit me just right.

Now that I was clean and clothed I believed it was time to move on. Who knows when the owner of this place, or whoever, will come up here and find the dead girl? Not my problem! Not anymore. I granted her wish to escape this world of pain and she returned my help in payment of blood. As far as I'm concerned, I'm not her keeper. She chose the cowardly way out instead of fighting to move on with her life. And I won't fall down like that! I won't be like her! I refuse to surrender to my sorrows no matter how much Hell this world gives me! I'll return it tenfold!

Men who think they could get away with taking advantage of others and hurting them are BASTARDS! And if one should ever cross my path in this city; may Lord have mercy on their soul, for I shall show none!

_Free! Free to teach all who think to control and take advantage of us shall suffer!_

"Damn straight!" I returned the smirk in my mirror image on the dresser. "I'm no hero. But – I won't be a villain either. Hu, I wonder if I could get away with just bringing down criminals. This city is practically crawling with them."

_Like rats! _

"Right," I smirked and picked up the bag of goodies and walked over to the window. "Like rats. Besides, I can't go on without blood." I just hope that any scumbag I take down doesn't taste as fowl as the last guy I bit. Course they were nothing but a cowardly gang, I can no longer fear these streets at night. It's the bad guys that have to fear me! Oh man! My heart just jumps into anticipation at the thought of hunting down even a few of those bastards! For too long I've read sooo many bull shit crimes in the newspapers to make me sick and wanting to do something about it. Police and justice in a courtroom is all fine and dandy, but what about those who haven't found justice? Or revenge.

Ah, yes. Revenge! I want my revenge against that undead son of an bitch who thought he could kill me! And as for that King of Vampires; if I should ever see that two faced piece of shit again, he's gonna wish he stayed in Hell!

With hopeful thoughts of my future bearing promises, I leaped from the window I had landed in and threw the bag over my shoulders. There's gonna be a few changes in this city, and I can't wait to begin! But first, I have to find a place to camp in for solitude. This place should have plenty of abandoned buildings. What with the economy already going down Up-shit-creek, it wouldn't bother me one bit. After all, I'm half-vampire! What good or bad will I do now that I'm no longer apart of the human food chain? But rather above it. Maybe. Well, I'll just work out that little detail later. Right now, I got a place to find and call home. Well, not home per say, but more like a nest. A place I can always come back and rest. Oooooo! That place looks homely!

A building that looked like it was once made to be a hospital lay open across an empty parking lot not several blocks from the hotel. It was standing there with a sign saying; "**Danger. DO NOT ENTER! DE-Construction is soon to take place in June!**" Like that will scare me off! And June was quite a ways away. It'll be plenty of time to collect enough to earn a decent living. I quickly raced towards it and found that all the entrances had been sealed. Like that will bother me! Plus it was an added bonus if someone should try and enter here while I'm resting. Looking at the top, I spotted an open window and quickly walked up the wall towards it.

It was empty inside and drafty, but plenty of room for me to do whatever the Hell I wanted. Looking around I spotted several empty rooms filled with beds and graffiti on the walls. Some so obscure that I dare not repeat them! But, it will do. After all, I have cash to buy myself a hammock and some decent clothes. I have weapons, along with my claws, should any trouble cross my path. And as for ever getting in trouble with the law? I mean; really? Is anybody gonna believe they have the power to stop me, let alone arrest me? I bet I have the strength to break handcuffs without breaking a sweat! Picking up a brick, just to check, I smashed it until it was dust in my hands. Well that settles that!

I looked out the window when I heard sirens coming my way and I quickly ducked behind the wall. I spotted a police car following an ambulance towards the hotel that I was at. They probably got the call from whoever that discovered that woman's body. I smacked my hand to my face when I realized I had left the torn dress and coat I had arrived in. Oh well. It's not like they can find me on record anymore. If I can remember correctly I overheard Ranfield tell the Count that all of my history in America had been erased. Shaking my head I focused on my current problems. I didn't want to remember the past and I had no intention of having any law or investigator get the better of me just because I took the life from someone who 'asked' to die. Not counting the men I killed earlier. From the evidence that I left they'll probably think a wild animal had attacked them. Te he. A wild animal indeed. If only this city knew of what I was capable of.

* * *

At four in the afternoon, Detective Olivia Benson was craving a cup of strong coffee as her partner, Detective Elliot Stabler, drove to the SVU Crime Lab to investigate on nine bodies that were found and shipped to them. Five were discovered near Long Island Beach while four more were discovered in an alleyway in down town of New York. It didn't seem to add up when the local police told them that the bodies appeared to be _mangled _and _ripped apart _by some wild animal. So, why where they on the case?

"So, any theories on how nine guys ended up dead all in one night?" Elliot asked as he turned a corner. "Terrorists? People who just ended up on the wrong side of the track? Or was it a bear that escaped from the circus that happened to –."

"Just shut up and drive!" She snapped, for she was in no mood to deal with his smart ass remarks. He regarded her with a curious gaze, when he didn't say more she sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just been a long day."

"Trouble with a boyfriend?" He asked and she rolled her eyes. It was just like him to ask about her personal life.

"You know I don't have a boyfriend. Do you see me asking you about things going on with your wife?" She shot back and he shrugged.

"You usually do," He said as he turned into the parking lot of the lab. "And I would say 'fine.' Come on, Olivia. This isn't your usual attitude. What's going on?"

"It's nothing I can handle on my own," She said and unbuckled from her set to get out of the car. Truth be told, it was an old friend of hers having boyfriend problems, but she wasn't going to let him in on it unless it was absolutely necessary. They have been partners for over three years now, and she trusted him. Maybe she should cut the guy a break and tell him latter. For now she said; "Elliot. I'll tell you latter when I'm ready."

"Okay," He nodded and let her have her way, for he knew better than anyone on the force that it was best to leave Benson alone on personal matters, until she was ready to talk about it. They casually entered the building to the back room. Using their card keys to gain clearance from the security doors, they entered the room which contained nine tables. Nine tables with dead bodies displayed and covered over by a light blue medical blanket.

"Welcome to the freak show," Doctor Melinda Warner greeted them in her cool yet sarcastic attitude. She was the best in her field when it came to looking over corpses for causes of deaths, but that still didn't mean she could joke about it. "You two already know that the news reporters are having a field day with this. Their calling it the Darkest Day in New York History."

"Hardly seems fitting," Elliot eyed each table and gave a silent shiver. It seemed no matter how long he's been in the field of crime and death; to find this many had died in one day left him uneasy. "Over the phone you said their deaths were caused by a wild animal. Something changed?"

"To be completely honest; I don't know." She said and snapped on a pair of gloves. The two detectives exchanged worried looks before turning back to the medical examiner. She was never known to 'not know' a cause of death in her entire career! "These five young men were brought all the way from Long Island. Police there told me that they were the same men who robbed a drug store not too long ago and the owner of that store identified them, but – they couldn't find the money or the goods that they stole from the store."

"So, they were killed for the sake of being robbed themselves?" Elliot eyed her curiously, "That hardly seems new in this town. Perhaps they were doubled crossed by a contact and were killed in the most brutal way to throw off the killer's scent."

"I thought of that too, but look here," She revealed the face of one of the robbers and leaned his head back ever so slightly to show the detectives what she had found. "What stumped me was these men weren't just killed, at least seven were drained completely of blood."

Olivia just stared at the pale skin of the young man's throat and wanted to pinch herself awake. Two holes, as clear as day, showed on the battered skin. "Not only that," Melinda said and led them over to another body, "This guy here had his head turned all the way around, most of the bones in his spinal cord broken by sear force. I also discovered other wounds on the robbers that looked like they were ripped open by claws. Not knives. Whoever or whatever did this is very strong and _very_ dangerous."

"So it's someone who's into blood donating and who shoots themselves with steroids with a Halloween mixed theme?" Elliot asked and both women gave him a withering look. "What? I don't see you coming up with any theories."

"Are you saying that we are dealing with something – supernatural?" Olivia asked in confusion and slight irritation, for this was not something that she wanted to accept. Such skepticism was always dismissed in their line of work and to come up with the 'ridiculous' earned a healthy pink slip and a trip to the Loony House.

"What? As in a vampire?" Elliot asked, finally catching on. "That whole superstition of super strength and blood draining monsters are now the cause of death of possibly nine people here? Come on, Doc! I think you've been hanging around with too many dead bodies lately. Or being exposed to these UV lights has finally made you hallucinate."

"I don't want to believe it either, but the police from Long Island took these photographs from the scene." She said and they all walked over to her desk. They bent down to see a few photos baring pictures of a wooden beam shaped into a cross and wires lying next to one of the victims. "These are the wires that were given to me for analysis." She pulled out a big plastic bag from her dresser and dropped it on the table, like it would burn her. "There made of silver."

Both detectives turned to each other to exchange looks. In silent agreement they all believed this to be impossibly insane and tried to come up with more _concrete_ solutions.

"Maybe their apart of some Black Mass Ritual that went horribly wrong," Elliot put out as the two women stared at him blankly and he quickly explained. "There _are_ people out there that still worship the Devil and all his evil deeds. Maybe this is their way of putting 'Fear the Devil' out there on the streets. And they took the money as compensation for their work."

"It's a good theory, I'll give you that," The medical sighed and looked at the tables lined with the corpses. "And I would love to see you right for once, Stabler." He gave her a glare but she ignored him.

"Didn't you get any DNA off the silver wires to point out any possible suspects?" Olivia asked the more important question.

"I did, but my computer didn't come up with anyone to match up," She said and showed them the results on her desktop screen when it read: 'Unknown.' "I sent the DNA to other labs to get a match. So far, they haven't called me back."

Elliot rubbed his face while Olivia just rocked on her heels impatiently. Neither of them liked going on false leads, nor leaving the case cold. But they couldn't go on skepticism about _fairytale monsters_ running around New York City.

"Call us if the other crime labs come up with a possible match on the DNA," Olivia finally said and headed towards the door, ignoring all the dead bodies as she passed by. A headache was brewing in her brain and this case certainly wasn't helping it.

"That was weird," Elliot finally said as they made it outside and went to unlock the car. "I mean, up till now we thought we've seen it all. Now somebody portraying as a blood thirsty creature of the night killing robbers and gang members running around the city? That's new in my book!"

"That's nice you have a book written about all the crazies you've come in contact with, Elliot," Benson growled at him as he started the vehicle and drove out of the parking lot, for their next destination would be HQ. "BUT, that still doesn't explain how all those guys were killed. Maybe it was an animal. Maybe it's some wacko mimicking a horror movie. All I know is nine guys were killed early this morning and I still haven't had my damn cup of coffee!"

Elliot smiled and turned a corner for the nearest café. For them; if all else failed to piece together a crime, it was a good idea to discuss it over a cup of strong coffee. Yet for some reason, Elliot couldn't shake off the feeling that something or _someone_ creepy was now roaming the streets of their beloved city.

* * *

**BOOM! BOOM! Sorry, I just love that sound! But I'm happy to be back and typing again! What took me so long was how terrible this damn winter has been! And I'm sure I'm not the only one experiencing it too! **

**But now I've shoveled myself free, and feeling better that my car can go onto the roads again, I have the energy to type out this story again! Hope all of you survived this harsh winter without too much trouble! Anyway, I'll see you all later and I thank you for all the awesome REVIEWS! **

**REVIEW AND REVIEW to tell me how good it is and if I made any mistakes (because I type too fast and I miss some, sry) do let me know! : D **

**Sincerely; BR2**


	3. To Feast On Life As Well As Living It!

**Disclaimer; I own nothing of Law and Order SVU OR Van Helsing; only C! And other OC!**

To Feast On Life As Well As Living It!

I gazed out the window for some time now. Thinking and planning of what is to come next, but I wonder. It's been two days now since I've ended up in this Rat-hole of a City and still no improvements on my living situations. I've already killed too many criminals to be labeled as a 'suspect' myself. Though no one has able to seriously spot me before I zoom out of sight, living in this dump of a former hospital dose nothing to ease my tensions.

But I did save a few lives from gang-rapes and such. That I won't forget and neither will the woman I saved either. For me; it wasn't really a big deal. I had just finished a meal that I had bought from McDonald's. It has been too long since I tasted their awesome junk food and I intended to feast on two pounds of fries, twenty pieces of chicken nuggets, and a double quarter-pounder with bacon! Yummy!

After eating everything, I sat on the rooftop of the building and enjoyed the fresh air wile burping a few times, thanks to a full stomach! Yes! I got tired of human blood and wanted to eat some_thing_ else to my heart's desire!

"Aaaaaah!" I breathed and patted my belly full of goodies. "Now _that_ was a Happy-Meal! (BELCH!) Excuse me!" I smirked as it echoed. No need to feel lady-like when I'm alone! Makes me feel all the better as I lay on the ground with my hands under my head. I was soon to doze off too before I heard running and cries for help from a woman in distress. Really? And here I thought saving someone could wait until _after_ my nape!

Stretching my back I looked over the roof and spotted a woman running away from three punks that wouldn't stop 'cat' calling her. Frowning at the sight, I decided to leap into action. Of course, being on a full stomach didn't help, but I landed with as much grace as I could and gave chase down the allies. For a moment I thought I had lost them, till I heard the woman crying and men laughing from her struggles. I turned to the corner and saw how she was being pushed and grabbed by one of them. Deciding to be up-front about it, I walked right behind one of the snickering idiots.

"Hey, Asshole," I tapped him on the shoulder. As soon as he turned I punched him, rather hard, into his face. He went down like a fallen tree, and remained motionless on the ground.

"What the –?!" The other two gaped at me as the woman stared wide eyed in my direction.

"You boys are rather pathetic to be chasing after a girl who's turned you down once already," I scolded rather coolly as they exchanged confused looks at one another. "Care to give me a try?" I grinned and wiggled a finger challengingly at them.

"Crazy bitch!" A guy with a brown pony tail pulled out a knife and went for me first. "I'll hack you up! GAH!"

I grabbed his wrist and squeezed till he dropped the knife, his eyes widened in horror at my strength. With my other hand I grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and smashed my head into his. His eyes rolled up into his head as I let him drop unconsciously to the concrete. Not much pain on my behalf, for I just shrugged it off. The last of the men gazed up at me and I grinned at how his panic was dripping from his face. He tried to run pass me but I seized him from behind his coat and hauled him into the air. Turning him around I grabbed his throat and began to squeeze until he was withering in my grasp.

"The next time I see you even 'looking' at another woman's ass, I **will** kill you! Understand?" I growled inhumanly as my eyes flashed in warning. He gave a shaky nod and I threw him several yards away. After landing, he scrambled to his feet and fled the area; least I change my mind.

"Rats!" I spat at one that lay motionless at my feet. "Filthy rats! All of them!" Then I cracked my knuckles and turned to the woman, who was still sitting near the far corner of the wall, looking rather shaken, yet shocked at the same time. I sighed and rubbed a hand through my hair. I just saved her ass from being group-fucked and all I get is the silent treatment. Typical. Then again, I'm sure she didn't expect someone like me to save her like this. "Hey!" I called out, making her jump at the tone of my voice. "You're welcome!"

As I stood there in silence for another few minutes, she said nothing. Awkward much? "Fine!" I said and turned around to go back to my rooftop, "I'm going now."

"W-W-Wait!" I heard her voice calling back to me, making me stop sort at a corner. I turned around and found her getting to her feet, rather wobbly, and slowly made her way towards me. She was blond and wearing skimpy blue jeans and a tight pink top. No wonder those men went after her! She was practically dressed with the words 'come screw me, baby!' She was pretty with her make-up on, but she reeked with perfume! She stood just a few feet from me before she sputtered; "Thank you! Thank you so much! You saved my life!"

"Ya well, next time don't dress like a Playboy Bunny in the allies of New York," I scolded and shoved my hands into my pockets while she gapped at me. Ya, I insulted her and I felt no regret over it at all. Nope. None.

"Well – I didn't ask to be followed!" She said as her blue eyes narrowed angrily at me. "I was only taking a short cut home when they started chasing me! I tried to get out my phone but they stole my bag-! Oh! My bag!"

I looked down to where she was starting to search and found the pink thing laying over one of the fallen men. She took it off of him and brushed it clean from his filth.

"Didn't you know that short cuts in this town have too many stray dogs?" I asked coolly and turned around towards the old hospital. "Anyway, try calling a cab. I'm not gonna be responsible for the next encounter. And you better pray that there **won't be** a next time."

"So much for the _thank you_," She frowned at my attitude and turned to walk the other direction, but then she turned and said; "I'll try not to be a bother next time!"

I smirked and she blinked a few times when she spotted my fangs. "I'll hold you to it." I said and ran, like a blur, from her view. I saw her flinch in surprise at my speed, but she seemed to brush it off and quickly walked out of the alley.

I had to laugh at myself. Imagine me; some big super hero out to save all those sorry people who put themselves in danger in the first place! Now I know a lot of times that it isn't their fault, but still – I am certainly not gonna be called a hero! Nor am I gonna be somebody to look up to. That's just rotten business.

_Hn? Business. _My mind began to spin wheels at the possibilities on that kind of outlook. After all, heroism won't feed my belly or keep clothes on my back. Also, my actions here will spread quickly if I keep killing. Those guys in the alley are still alive, but with serious head injuries. _Mental note; 'kill only if they truly deserve death.'_ _Now that that's settled… Money. I have to find a better way to earn money. I can't keep ripping off of criminals all the time. _

After the woman had left I did return to where the two numb-skulls were withering in their consciousness, or what was left. Rummaging around in their pockets, I took their knives and found at least fifty dollars in cash, between the two. They did have credit cards but I didn't like the idea of stealing those. Plastic is a pain in the ass when you're accused of identity theft _from_ a thief! Still, pickpocketing from these dummies is a start.

I still had some money left in the bag I had found on the beach. Though it was stolen cash, I could care less. I need to make a living now that I am here. Who knows? Maybe I'll find a part time job that doesn't do any background checks or looks for ID cards. Now what kinds of jobs, like that, exist in the Big Apple? I cringed when I remembered some of the night life here. This was no Los Angeles, but I remembered a lot of night clubs and stripper joints for hiring women with these sorts of problems. No way in Hell am I getting into a Stripper Club! What about the Underworld? Like night clubs that offer singers, to bar tenders and such.

I mentally slapped myself for having to choose singing in front of a _stoned _crowed over killing the scum of the city. But it would be a nice back up job should I get tired of the bloodshed. Uagh! It's been so long since I've been here I don't even know what goes on anymore!

I spit on the ground before returning to the condemned building. I definitely have some priorities to sort out. But first: some new clothes. No one is going to hire a woman dressed like a sock monkey! So, I grabbed what necessary amount of money I would need and headed into the city. Though, instead of walking, jumping from roof top to roof top was pretty fun. I even got to jump over a few houses and streets without being seen! Awesome! My strength has definitely improved over the last few days.

After enjoying the wind whipping through my face, I landed on top of a Target store. They always have good clothes! Making sure no one was looking up; I jumped down from behind another building and started for the glass doors.

They opened gracefully for me, with those electric motors in their gears, and I was immediately blinded by the ultra-lighting. Blinking away the spots, my feet pounded on white tile floors as I looked around the place. Cash registers to my right were lined with red pillars and numbers along with their signature store symbol; the bull's eye. To my left was a customer service desk along with a few security guards examining a guy's bag. Quickly avoiding their gaze I traveled down the long hallways towards the woman's section.

The smell of human presence practically suffocated me, but I was thankful when I saw a nearby vent airing out the place. Not to mention all the heartbeats I could hear! I had to try and not slap myself when I passed by a small group of girls gossiping over the stuff they bought. _Come on! Focus girl! Focus! Just find something good and sturdy and then get out!_

Soon though, the distraction of shopping took the pressure of _others_ off my shoulders. I eyed a nice black overcoat for woman, and was pleasantly surprised that it was under my budget, so to speak. Taking it off the hanger, I tried it on and it felt nice. Not too tight and its long sleeves covered some of my marks. That reminded me of getting gloves next. They had a nice set of leather gloves, yet weren't fingerless. That's okay; I can always cut them off myself. Now it was time for undergarments. Being bra-less for so long has left me rather chaffing under this sweater.

Some nice boots were next and I found a pair that resembled my old ones. Army thick and they went up to my knees. Totally bad ass! Nice! And on sale too! For a shirt and some pants? Black, of course. Yet, some of the jeans I found had that chain-style for belts too, well that's just fine for me!

After gathering an arm full of clothes I actually spotted some black lip stick in the make-up section and some dark blue mascara. MINE! And, also adding to my pile, I find some neat chopsticks on a stand for _oriental_ accessories. Sooo mine! Thinking that I've grabbed enough, I headed for the check stand and waited behind some guy who needed a price check on a football T-shirt. After that little episode was over, it was finally my turn to be checked out. Not that I enjoy the phrase at all.

"Hello!" The brunette with glasses smiled at me as she began to ring up the items I had picked. "How was your shopping? Did you find everything you were looking for?"

"Good and yes," I answered with my own smile.

"You just moved here?" She asked, probably taking a jab at why I bought so many clothes and stuff.

"Yes, actually," I said and began to think of something. Anything was better than telling her the horrible truth of how I actually got here. "Boyfriend troubles," I sighed, trying to sound emotionally depressed. Well, at least I'm not totally lying.

"Ooooh, I'm sorry," She looked remorseful as she folded my clothes and bagged them. "You know," She said rather thoughtfully, "If you ever need a place to stay, there's a hotel only five blocks from here that offers great discounts! And their very good about respecting ones privacy."

"Hm, I think I'll look into that, thanks," I smiled sadly and for a moment I thought she was going to chew her lower lip off.

"You know what," She said and I felt my muscles tense in preparation for, well, anything! "Since you're having a rough time I can give you half price on everything here! But please don't rat on me! I can only do this once! IF you get my meaning!"

I smiled at how she was being all _hush, hush_ over this, but I also felt inwardly humble at her generosity to take pity over my 'rough' time. Though I don't like to be pitied over, I'll take the hand out; just once.

"Thank you," I said as she nodded and finished my order. Handing her the cash, that was now less than I would be spending; we said our good days and I left without another word. Once outside though, I took a deep breath and started back to the condemned hospital. That hotel she mentioned sounds like an idea, but half price or no half price, I had spent a little more than thought I would and now I have to save up again. Not a problem. I'm sure there are more fools around to kick ass and take what they, themselves, have stolen. The strong survive in this jungle! And I intend to stay on the top!

I returned to the hotel and started rummaging through the bags. It was time for a change that I have longed missed. Ripping off of the 'borrowed' clothes I got from that hotel room, I started for my fresh underwear. Ah, the feel of a sports bra over my chest and the weight of my breasts being supported once again felt lovely. The black silk shirt was awesome too as I slipped into that and the jeans. The socks were also black as I slipped them on and the boots. And for the last, I combed out my hair and twirled it into its spiky style with the chopsticks and then painted my lips black and my eyes with the mascara. Slipping into the coat I stretched into my new look and examined myself while pocketing the gloves.

"Now that's more like it," I grinned at my half reflection in a partly broken window. Never had I thought to look so good in black again. I must resemble something out of a comic book! A hero? Never! An assassin? Probably, but maybe later. A rogue? Now that sounds more like me! Not with but nor against the law. Kinda like Zorro, but without the mask and cape. Now a sword would be nice, but I think that will have to come later. After all, I still have these guns to master.

Picking one up, I check the cartridge and found it full. Looking up, I found an empty beer bottle lying not twenty paces from me. Taking a deep breath I aimed, making sure the safety was off, and concentrated on my shot. For a moment, I felt my eyes narrow in closer at the target and I nearly blinked in surprise. Sure I know I'm half vampire but I didn't know my eyes could act like scopes! Cool! Testing my eyes again, I focused in on the bottle of its every detail. Then, without hesitation, I fired. My hand didn't even jerk from the recoil as the bottle exploded into hundreds of shards after the bullet came into contact.

_Well, if I wanted to, assassin is definitely high on my jobs list. _I sighed at the thought and knew why. Killing is only necessary for those who deserve death. I have got to make that my moral otherwise I'll be in big trouble if I'm not careful. Putting the safety back on, I pocketed the gun and sat cross legged on the roof. What to do now? What to do now… This all feels like it's going so fast and yet if I don't keep up **I'll **be the one withering in pain. I have to find a way to free myself from this – this pain.

"Can I die?" I asked openly to the sky and got no reply. I wonder how far my body will go to defend itself now that I'm all alone. With no Count, no Ranfield, and no one to call friend, I'm on my own to protect my ass. Not that this is news to me. Even _before_ my experience through the mirror I was always a loner. Now I just have an even bigger excuse. I'm cursed. Cursed to live this life now that I chose it. But – what now?

Growing tired of thinking so much, I huddled on the roof top floor and wrapped my arms around myself. I need sleep. I just hope I can find a solution to all these – emotions before I break down again.

* * *

For the past few days Olivia was examining each new body that was discovered to be 'mysteriously' drained of blood. Among them, a woman; near her thirties, lay dead and displayed on a table with several autopsy cuts on her. There was one wound on her body that stood out from the rest; aside from the evidence they found in her messed up hotel room, there were two small holes on her wrist indicating where she had lost her blood.

_This can't be happening!_ She told herself over and over again. _There is no way this could be happening! There is no plausible proof that an actual _vampire _is killing these people!_

She almost cringed when she was reminded of the 'brute strength' that it took to twist a human's head all the way around. Yet, it was possible if the murderer was strong and used a tool or a vice! But their medical examiner was clear when she said that human 'hands' had grabbed the man's head and snapped it around; straight out of the _Paranormal Activity_ movie shit.

Back at the NYC PD, almost everyone was working on how and where to look out for this killer. Her boss; Captain Donald "Don" Cragen, was beside himself. Like her, he preferred actual _facts_ of a crime scene, and not supernatural beasts.

While Elliot and the medical examiner went on an on with different theories; some reaching towards the **Bram Stoker** tales, her cell began to go off. Sighing, she pulled it out and snapped it to her ear while growling a; "Hello? This is Benson."

"You sound cheery," The voice of Detective Odafin Tutuola greeted her, "Any of those dead people come to life asking for blood yet?"

"Please, _don't _start," She hissed, and then changed her tone to her usual seriousness, "Did you find any leads, ones that don't include the 'True Blood' series?"

"Yes, actually," He said sounding a little more amused for her taste, "Some mad-man came in just an hour ago saying his two bro's were attacked by some devil-woman."

"Excuse me? Did you just say a _Devil-woman_?" Her brows went down in confusion. "IF one more person says the word _vampire_ one more time," She shot a look towards her partner and Malinda, "I swear to God I'm gonna –!"

"Hey! I'm not done yet!" Tutuola's voice snapped at her into silence, "Do try not to twist your badge when I tell you this; we have the guy in our holding cell, but he won't stop rambling about a woman with red eyes, black hair, and skin as white as pavement."

"Did you check if he was on any kind of drugs?" She asked, running her hand through her hair as her partner went to stand beside her; obviously interested now.

"He was probably on a whole cabinet of drugs, Olivia," He said as sounds of the HQ office were clearly heard in the background of her phone. "I'm surprised he was able to walk through the damn door with those shaky legs. Anyway, he pointed out one thing that some of the murders have ties to."

"What's that?" She asked as Elliot mumbled; "Besides the bit marks?" but she waved at him to be quiet.

"All these attacks are located near an old hospital that's been condemned for demolition in four more months. I hear a lot of homeless like to use those places for 'temporary use.'" He said as Benson waited patiently for him to get to the point. "What better use then for a vampiric woman to do whatever she is doing will all that blood she's taken?"

"Is the hospital nearby?" She asked while motioning Elliot to follow her towards the doors.

"Just six blocks from you, down Madison Street," He said and Olivia heard him smirk as they headed towards the car, "Just be careful too. The suns gonna set any minute now."

"Thanks for the advice," She growled and closed the phone while she opened the passenger door and sat down. Elliot said nothing as she gave him the directions towards the condemned building.

"So," He finally asked after they had passed two blocks, "Think I'll need some prayer beads or a bottle of Holy Water, or maybe some wooden steak…"

"If you don't cut it out I'm going to push you through the door FIRST!" She narrowed her eyes at the man and he put one hand up in defense, yet with a sly smirk on his face.

"Don't worry, Liv," He said, using her famous nick-name, "I'll protect you."

She just rolled her eyes and turned to watch the sun setting over the city. Its red-orange color of rays reflected off the gray buildings gave the area a _hot_ look, telling her that winter was soon to come to an end. As she continued to day dream about long walks in the park again, without her heavy coat, Elliot stopped the car in an empty parking lot.

"We're here," He pointed out in a 'sing-song' tone, but she ignored him as she checked her gun for any flaws. "You think any of those bullets can harm a vampire?"

"Just shut up and get out!" She ordered and closed the door of the car. The place looked very much like a haunted scene out of some old horror movie, but she stuck to her training and walked towards the doors. Broken glass littered the concrete as Elliot followed behind her, taking out his own gun too. When he went to open the door, they were hardly shocked to find it locked.

"It's not blocked by anything inside," He said as he peered through the window. "No sign of force entry either. Think she got in through one of the broken windows?"

"Probably," She said rather smugly, as if it were obvious that someone would enter through a window when the doors were already locked.

"Okay then," He took a deep breath and braced his feet on the ground. Olivia stood back some as he brought his right foot up and slammed it on the door. It didn't open at first, but with a few more kicks, Detective Stabler got the door to break open from the hinges. "What?" He breathed as he fought to get his wind back while she gave him an annoyed look, "Its coming down anyway! Let's find our _Vampirella_ and get out of here!"

She sighed but took a deep breath and held her gun at the ready. Woman or not; human or not, she was here to do a job and bring this suspect in.

* * *

A loud pounding woke me up and I immediately sat upright. Great. And I was having a nice nape too, but then my sensitive ears picked up on footsteps and two heartbeats from the first floor of the hospital. Crouching on my hands and feet I snuck up to the edge of the roof and peered over. A squat car sat a few yards from the building and I swore as the footsteps from below took slow and couscous steps into each room.

"Well, had to happen sooner or later," I sighed and stood up to stretch. "Let's go make some new friends." I grinned and swung over the edge and into the fourth floor.

Walking by a few surgery tables, which still had their rusty tools, I went to a wide hole in the floor and found that they were now on the third floor. I spotted them right as they came up the staircase; a woman with short, ginger hair, and a man with little hair to speak of. They held their guns in front of them as I spotted their badges in their coats. Detectives for the NYPD. Terrific. And here I thought my night wouldn't get any worse. Like a spider, I crawled through the hole and onto the ceiling as silently as possible. It may seem ridiculous, but I think using the 'sneak up and surprise' card would be best in this situation. After all, these people were officers of the law; not some low-down, drugged up, criminals.

I smirked as the guy nearly tripped over a table leg and curse as he pulled out a flashlight. The dark of the night has no effect on _my _eyes! I can see everything they can do just fine as the natural lighting of the sun began to fade outside. They're in _my _element this time! Even if they are armed, I highly doubt they could hit me what with my speed being a big advantage. Still, as I crawled over their heads I froze when they turned their heads left to right, their eyes gazing down the hallways for any signs of life.

"Hello?" The woman called out with a calm and cool voice. Brave, but what makes her think that I'll answer her?

"Is anybody still here?" The man asked this time.

_Still? Did they anticipate that somebody would still be here? Oh. Of course! All the killings and crime fighting I've been doing must have led them here! Shit! _I growled to myself but stopped when their heads turned to my direction. I vanished from their view as the man's flashlight shined up to where I had been moments before.

"Did you hear that?" The man asked as he wore a nervous look. "Sounded like a – growl."

"Don't. Start." The woman spoke firmly and angrily at the man. So, they must have found the evidence of my bite marks on some of the guys I had killed earlier. Damn. Oh well, gotta face them now or latter. Better that it's now!

Storming up an idea in my head, I smirked as the man began to mumble to himself about how dark and perfect it was for someone inhuman. Well, they came to find out, didn't they? Might as well play along.

"GET OUT!" My voice rang true and ruthless around the floor making both Detectives jump in their shoes.

"WHOA!" The male tripped on his back but immediately went back on his feet and held his revolver at the ready. "Who are you?!" Where are you?"

"None of your business!" I hissed almost inhumanly as possible while dodging their eyes above them. "This is _my _territory now! Get out!"

"Are you the one who's been killing people?" The woman asked as she took a defensive stance.

"Criminals!" I countered and dodged the guy's flashlight again. "They were criminals! Rats of the city! I just did what any exterminator would do."

"That's not justice!" The man shouted as he leveled his gun with his light, so he could see where he was aiming. "That's just plain murder! And what about that woman in the apartment two blacks from here? Did you kill her too? She wasn't a criminal!"

"She wanted to die!" I growled back, jumping and shuffling out of their sights, "I tried to tell her otherwise but she thought I was some angel coming to save her. Pah! I am no hero! I just take what I need to survive! And in return I rid the city of its rats!"

"That's not justice!" The woman began to speak rather sternly, "You may think that you're doing a bit of good, but it's not! The men you killed may have been criminals but you can't just take the law into your own hands! That's not how it's done!"

"Justice?" I hissed as my own anger grew. "Justice!? Where was the justice when **I **needed it most!? Where is the justice for the victims of everyday cowards, rapists and criminals of the streets of New York? I've seen what justice has done to this city and many more. NOTHING! NOT A DAMN THING!"

"That's your reasons for killing those men?" The male replied as he held his gun at the ready, "Whatever happened to make you this way; you have to make every criminal pay!? You're not saving lives! You're condemning them along with your own!"

"What do you know!?" I spat miffly as my eyes burned with my rage, "You don't have to live with this _cures_!"

"Cures?" He repeated in confusion as he went back to back with the woman, obviously they knew that I wouldn't be easy to bring in. As if they could! "What cures?"

"Don't you know already? Haven't you already figured it out what with the evidence I left behind?" I taunted with a grin. This is getting fun! Their heartbeats increased at the sound of my amused tone.

"There's no such thing as a vampire!" The woman shouted, showing off her own frustration, "You must have needles or something to make it look like something supernatural killed those men! Blood can buy a lot of money for hospitals such as these! That's why…"

She trailed off as I laughed a rather cold and hollow laugh. It echoed down the hallways as I saw goose bumps appear on the guy's skin. "You think I'm a criminal myself, don't you?" I drawled out followed by a cruel giggle. "Not that I blame you, though. It's not every day one crosses paths with the unknown. I'll tell you a little secret then, Detectives!" I smirked as they tried to locate the source of my voice, but they were just too slow to spot me. "There _are _such things as monsters! Inhuman beasts that pray upon the weak! But, in spite of the dark nature I am now forced live with, I decided to pray on more of the 'guilty' party from humanity. Only seems fair in my eyes."

"_Forced_ to live with?" The man asked as his eyes didn't stop wandering around. "You mean you _were_ normal once?"

"Normal is rather overrated these days, don't ya think?" I countered as I lazily slid down the wall towards a window, which now possessed the moon's glow overhead. "But yes. I was all human… once upon a time."

I walked in front of the window and allowed the pair to finally spot me. From their eyes I could tell I must appear to be quit the sight what with the moonlight making me glow.

"Don't move!" The man raised his gun at me as the woman just continued to gap at me.

"You really don't thing that pea shooter could stop someone like me, do you?" I asked and gave him a fanged grin. He blinked several times when he gazed at my mouth.

"Those have to be fake!" He said sternly, "Purchased from any Halloween store!"

"Believe what you will," I said and waved my arms side to side, "I can't force you to understand what I am. So, I won't fight the issue. But nor will you be able to 'bring me in' that easily." I made the comma sign with my fingers for the last remark.

"Will see about that!" The man said coolly and ran at me, but I grabbed him by the arm that held his gun and used my other hand to seize the scruff of his neck. He gasped as I easily lifted his tall frame from the floor, knock his gun out of his hand and then through him back to where his partner stood motionless, and looking more than surprised at me.

It wasn't a hard through, for I reined in some of my strength, but judging from the reaction he made, he was more than horrified that I had disarmed him so easily. I grinned, showing off my famous fangs as I let my eyes turn red.

"Pretty bold but stupid of you," I said in my deep and dark voice, "You have to do better than that if you plan to get the jump on **me**!"

The detectives didn't seem to know what to do next, but the woman made the next move by raising her gun to my head and shout: "Don't move and put your hands where I can see them!" How original! But, still having fun over this whole thing, I moved my hands up for her to see; as if to surrender. Then, when she was close enough I snatched the gun from her hand and backhanded her in the chest faster than she could blink. She went down hard but managed to shake off her dizzying experience as I stood over her trembling form.

"You're lucky I'm not in a killing mood," I growled and pursed my black lips in distain. Before I could think of what to do with these two, the male made a surprise attack from behind and before I knew it my face was pinned to the floor with the weight of the man on top of me. His hands quickly grabbed my arms and I heard a click as metal scraped over the skin of my wrists. Handcuffs!

"I got her, Benson!" He said and tried to hold me still as a threatening growl came out of my throat, "Call for back up! I'll try and – OAF!"

I had twisted my feet around his ankles and will all my might, flipped us both over so my back was against his chest. With blinding speed I twirled off and onto my feet again, then I kicked him in the stomach; hard, but not hard enough to break any bones, and he slid across the floor till he hit the wall, leaving him stunned.

The woman sat up but didn't move to get onto her feet again. She just stared up at me in shock. I could tell she wasn't expecting a small woman like me to overpower a big guy like him so easily. But I did warn them. I did say I wasn't going to be easy, didn't I?

A hiss and a sneer escaped me as I turned to her, livid that her partner had been that stupid enough to try and tackle me and get away with it. Taking a deep breath, I relaxed the muscles in my arms and began to pull my cuffed arms up and over my head. The sound of bones popping was heard but I felt no pain. I've done this before during my training in martial arts, though being half-vampire took a lot of the pain away. Hardly a surprising talent! Almost anyone can do it with the right training!

The woman continued to watch me as I moved my cuffed hands till they were in front of my face. I grinned at her and wiggled my fingers some as if to say; "Watch this!" And with hardly any effort at all, I broke the chain with a loud SNAP.

She flinched at the sound as her brown eyes widened. She watched in utter fascination as I pealed the remains of the handcuffs from my wrists. The feel of metal against them again made me feel agitated and a horrible reminder when I was still tied to that cross.

"THAT was very, very stupid!" I growled and moved towards the open window. "You people have no idea **what **you're dealing with! I am far beyond any of your understanding! I could have easily turned him into dog food! But I didn't because I wanted you to know that I am not completely evil either! Get it through your heads!"

"Who – Who are you then?" She asked and slowly got to her feet as her partner finally stood up and began to limp to her side, holding his gut with one arm.

Formalities now? I might as well just tell them otherwise they'll be giving me lame labels. Jumping on the edge of the window, I bent my knees some and spread open my arms revealing my claws in the process. With a deep and loud enough voice I said; "I am Dampire C! Hear me roar! GRRRAAAAAAAAAAARH!"

I let lose a horrible screech and they had to cover their ears to block out most of the awful sound. And with that I jumped, not down but up. As I landed on the roof I collected all of my things, including the bag, and ran hard and fast from the place. Now, thanks to my killings, I was revealed to the city's Police Department and had to find a new home fast. Another roof top could be nice, but it has to be high and seriously hidden from unwanted eyes. Well with a place so nice they named it twice, that shouldn't be hard to find. I just couldn't help but feel satisfied as I scared the living daylights out of those two detectives. Or was it my vampiric half that felt satisfied? Oh well! Too late now! In any case, no matter what happens now, I have a very good feeling that I'll be seeing them again.

* * *

"Now _that_ was different," Elliot said as he snapped his back into place. When she kicked him he felt like he had been hit by a car! Such strength behind one little woman wasn't possible. But, the way she presented herself; her eyes, her cold skin, and even her voice! Not even Benson could denied the proof that they had just discovered tonight.

"Different? Yes!" She said in a surprisingly straight tone, "Does this change things? No! She has to be found and brought to trial! We can't have someone like her running around the city; killing criminals because she thinks it's what she can get away with!"

"Really? And how do you suppose we catch her the next time round?" He asked as they hobbled out of the building and towards the car, "You felt how hard she can hit, right? She almost broke one of my ribs with just a kick, Liv! God! Still hurts too!"

"Here, let me drive," She said and took the keys without his consult, but he surrendered the item and slowly slid into the passenger set, pain racking up and down his spine.

"Man! I haven't been hit that hard since my high school years!" He said as Olivia sat in front of the wheel and started the engine. "So?" He asked after she drove the car out of the empty lot. "What **do** we do now?"

"I don't know, okay? I just don't know!" She spat as she gripped the steering wheel tightly. This was a first for her too. Dampire C, was her name? Killing criminals was her game? What is a Dampire? Does C stand for her name? Why was she taking all her aggression on the scum of the city? What exactly is going on here!?

"Well, I do know one thing," Elliot spoke calmly. When she didn't reply he continued; "Chef is **not** going to be happy about this."

* * *

**I'm back again! So sorry for the long wait again, I was pretty busy and work has been stressing me out! But I really should work on these chapters more often! They take the stress away! ; )**

**I hope you like it so far and do let me know how it's turning out in REVIEWS! REVIEWS are fuel to keep me going and all of you make me blush at your awesome comments! Love you all and I hope to be getting back to you soon with a new Chapter!**

**Sincerely Love to all; BR2**


End file.
